Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-45384, for example, discloses a technique in which: a battery module is formed by arranging multiple batteries; and a battery pack is formed by combining multiple such battery modules. Particularly, in electric cars, such a battery pack is installed in the electric cars for use as drive sources for their motors.